Lost & Found
by Maysen Panda
Summary: Merlin and Arthur find themselves in the 21st century. They meet the BAU team. Things happen, and life will never be the same for anyone. There's romance and mystery. If you don't like slash, you probably shouldn't read this. Definite Morgan/OMC. Beginnings of Merlin/Reid. Definite Morgan/Reid and Arthur/Merlin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. I don't own Merlin or the characters. I do own everything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Arthur failed to notice Merlin's apprehension as they entered the cavern. In Arthur's defense, Merlin had been acting uncharacteristically nervous for the duration of this journey, so this particular bout of nervousness was to be expected. Normally Arthur would at least have snickered at Merlin's expense, but he had finally noticed his father's unrelenting disappointment in him and was determined to make Uther proud of him for once.

Arthur, or _prat_ as Merlin called him, was the crowned prince of Camelot, and his father was King Uther Pendragon. He had a cousin named Morgana that lived with them as Uther's ward. Merlin, the clumsy idiot, was his manservant— painfully brave, utterly stupid, and endearingly loyal. There was one more thing about Merlin that Arthur didn't know— he was a sorcerer. Still, as Arthur's manservant, Merlin was expected to accompany Arthur on journey's such as this one.

And what a journey it was. They had traveled for several days to find a cavern that was home to magical relics— of course, Uther wanted them destroyed, as did Arthur, but Merlin was hoping to convince them otherwise. If convincing them didn't work, well, Merlin was prepared to do something stupid to keep the relics from being destroyed. The problem came from the cavern itself. Gaius had assured Merlin that the relics they sought were perfectly harmless, but the cavern was another story. It was enchanted to the teeth to prevent someone from getting ahold of the magical relics it contained.

They entered the cavern with Arthur completely unaware of the enchantments upon the cavern, rather concerned only with getting the relics and getting out. There was an embankment to their right, with a clear blue pool in the middle of the cavern. Arthur saw this embankment they would have to climb to reach the items they had searched for. It was then that he finally spoke.

"We'll have to climb," he exclaimed matter-of-factly. "This is the only way up that I can see." Merlin just nodded. Arthur, being the prince, took the lead. He climbed quickly to the top and then coaxed his manservant into following him. Merlin was making good progress in spite of his clumsiness, until he lost his footing. He had gotten close enough that Arthur tried to reach for his hand to keep him from falling, but it was no use. Merlin was already falling.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as he fell. He hit the water with a splash and was under before he could take a breath. Arthur could only watch the scene unfold from his high up perch. Arthur was helpless to do anything, a new sensation for him, and he didn't particularly like it. After a moment, he shook his head and made his way back the way he had come. By the time he made it to the pool, Merlin still hadn't surfaced. Arthur sighed and dove in, hoping that it wasn't too late to save his idiot manservant.

* * *

In another time and place, a group of six men and women gathered in a conference room. There was a circular table in the center, and it was around this table that they sat. At the front of the room stood a petite blonde woman named Jennifer Jareau, although the others in the room called her JJ. A tall, muscular, black man named Derek Morgan stood near the door at the back of the room. Seated in front of him was a tall, thin, and lanky buy with long, chestnut brown hair that he had tucked nervously behind his ears. This boy's name was Spencer Reid, and he wasn't as young and innocent as he looked. To his right sat a woman with raven hair, Emily Prentiss. Across from her was a middle-aged man with an intense look in his eyes named David Rossi. He was the newest addition to the team having only recently come out of retirement and taking up his former position at the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Next to him sat the BAU Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner. The people in the room called him Hotch, but even the nickname didn't bring a smile to his unrelenting seriousness. The only member of the team that was missing from the room was Penelope Garcia, their technical analyst—or resident computer goddess, as she preferred to be called.

From her position at the front of the room, JJ began to speak. "As the case file in front of you says, there have been four victims so far— ranging in age from 18 to 25 years old. They're all slim, pale, young men with black hair. Only two of the victims, Samuel Verger and Gregory Jordan, have been identified, and the other two are John Does. The Mistè police believe this is the same killer because, in addition to the victims' physical traits, all of their eyes have been removed." JJ paused for a moment to survey the group in front of her.

Rossi looked down at the case file in front of him. "It says here that all of the victims were sodomized?"

JJ nodded. "Yep, all of the victims were sodomized before death, and there are signs that this assault continued after death as well. They official cause of death has been determined to be extensive hemorrhaging from repeated beatings and repeated sexual assault.

Hotch chose this moment to assert his authority over the team. "Alright, we'll discuss this more on the plane—wheel's up in twenty." The members of the team nodded at their superior before getting up to grab their bags and go.


	2. Case File

******Summary: **

This is details about the case the BAU is working on for this story. I originally wrote it up so I'd have a reference point for everything relating to the case. I thought you might like to see it.

I want you to know that whenever I add new details to the case itself, I'm going to update this accordingly.  
(Last update: 07/30/2012)

* * *

**A/N: **This is unbeta'd, so if you have any suggestions about how to make this more realistic and whatnot- PLEASE let me know!

* * *

**Victims:**

- Samual Jason Verger: age 24 | last seen: 01/17/2011 | died: 01/27/2011 | abduction: 10 days | body recovered: 01/28/2011

DOB: 07/16/1986 | Sex: M | Eyes: Blue | Hair: Dark Brown | Height: 6' 2" | Weight: 180lbs

- Gregory Bryan Jordan: age 19 | last seen: 02/02/2011 | died: 02/10/2011 | abduction: 8 days | body recovered: 02/10/2011

DOB: 01/14/1993 | Sex: M | Eyes: Blue | Hair: Dark Brown | Height: 5' 11" | Weight: 175lbs

- John Doe/Michael Alexander Wyssen: age 20 | last seen: 02/14/2011 | died: 02/26/2011 | abduction: 12 days | body recovered: 03/01/201

DOB: 03/08/1991 | Sex: M | Eyes: Blue | Hair: Black | Height: 6' 1" | Weight: 165lbs

- John Doe/ Nathan James Reston: age 23 | last seen: 03/06/2011 | died: 03/12/2011 | abduction: 6 days | body recovered: 03/14/2011

DOB: 11/22/1987 | Sex: M | Eyes: Grey | Hair: Dark Brown | Height: 5' 10" | Weight: 160lbs


	3. Chapter One

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I keep avoiding posting here on FF because I've gotten used to the simplicity of posting on AO3. Like I said, I'm so sorry!

On another note, I don't have much written, but I love it when y'all review! I like knowing that my stories are actually being read. It helps me stay motivated.

Cristina Reid, you asked if the story is going to end up being Spencer/Derek and Merlin/Arthur or Merlin/Cenred slash. I thought others might have the same question, so I'm answering here too. :) Yes, I plan on having this story end up being Spencer/Derek and Merlin/Arthur, but before we get to those pairings, I'm going to throw in a bit of Spencer/Merlin!

gglock, you were excited about a Criminal Minds/Merlin crossover, and I'm so glad you are! I'm excited too! Granted, if I wasn't excited I wouldn't write the story. I know, crazy, right? o.O

* * *

On the plane, the BAU team discussed case details and a preliminary profile. They determined that Samuel Verger, the first victim, had been missing for ten days before he died, and his body was found the next day. Gregory Jordan had been missing for eight days before he was found, only hours after death. Autopsy reports showed that their first John Doe had been dead for three days before his body was found, while their second John Doe had been missing for two days before he was discovered. The team hoped that DNA test results on the John Does would be concluded before they reached Mistè— knowing the identities of the most recent victims would greatly help their case.

"This UnSub appears to be a sexual sadist. He used condoms on the victims, knowing that would protect his identity, yet he still beat his victims constantly, even while he raped them," Reid said enthusiastically. "It's rare for a sexual sadist to be aware enough to use a condom, which shows that he knew what he was doing— he planned these attacks."

Prentiss shook her head. "He removed their eyes though. That implies some different focus for him. It might not be about the sex, maybe their eyes triggered something for him?"

Rossi watched the profile unfold before him. He still wasn't quite used to how the BAU worked. Before he retired, each member of the team worked separately, only coming together at the end. Now, though, the team did all of their brainstorming and profile-building together. He noticed, too, that their profiles became much more accurate, the more the team worked together.

Reid cut off Rossi's musings, "Did you know that only 12% of sexual sadists plan their first attack? They typically try to suppress their sadistic tendencies in an attempt to fit in with the world around them, but eventually the urges consume them, and the first attack is typically an irresistible impulse. Any subsequent attacks are usually planned, based on their enjoyment of the first attack." The mini lecture causes the others to shake their heads in exasperation. They knew Reid couldn't help off facts; in fact, it was one of the reasons they loved him so much.

Each team member had qualities that were annoying in an endearing kind of way. Reid would spout off statistics ad nauseam. Morgan was a total flirt. Prentiss never showed that the cases were getting to her. Hotch never smiled. Garcia had cutesy nicknames for everyone. Rossi wasn't used to working with a team. These quirks didn't drive them apart. Rather, they brought them closer together. As was routine, the team spent the rest of the plane ride alternately building a profile and teasing each other lovingly.

The team discovered, after arriving in Mistè, that the DNA tests on the most recent two victims had been conclusive. Their first John Doe was actually Michael Wyssen, who had last been seen 12 days before his death. The second John Doe was Nathon Reston, last seen six days before he died. After that, the case progressed quickly. Each member of the team had a specialty that they immediately put to use. JJ worked wonders with the frustrating media. Reid put all he had into making a geographical profile. Prentiss and Morgan accompanied Hotch and Rossi on interviews, and Garcia, from her office in Quantico, did all things technical.

All their work paid off, but all of a sudden it wasn't enough. In an effort to keep things moving, they set up a tip line, but it quickly ran dry. They handed out their profile to anyone they thought could help, but nobody had turned up any suspects. They had a few suspects, but the evidence against them was still circumstantial at best.

After a while, the team started taking any excuse to get out of the police station they had infiltrated, whether it was stretching their legs or grabbing a snack. They kept interviewing anyone and everyone who might help them in the slightest. Unfortunately, it still seemed that the case had ground to a sudden halt. They hated to admit it, but they knew that another body was what they needed to crack this case.

It was easy to see that Reid was the most upset by the need for another body. He hated for people to get hurt, often putting himself in the way of danger in an effort to protect those he loved. Next to Reid, Morgan was the most restless. While Reid was restless because of the emotions running through his head, Morgan just had a lot of pent up energy. Morgan was used to kicking down doors and getting in on the action, things that the case didn't need at the moment.

It was lucky, then, that the two were such good friends. When one of them needed to get out of the station, it came as no surprise that the other often joined him. It was on one of these adventures that they ended up in the park. They were wandering aimlessly, eager to be out of the station, when they started on an unfamiliar path. It was a long trail, mostly hidden from view. They walked at a comfortable pace, talking about anything and everything that came to mind while still keeping the conversation light. The case came up a few times, but they mostly talked about things they were excited about upon returning home to Quantico.

Arthur opened his eyes and groaned. He didn't know where he was; in fact, he remembered nothing after diving into the pool to save Merlin. He rolled over onto his back, after making sure that none of his limbs were broken. The sun was harsh on his eyes, so he had to blink repeatedly to keep them open. Then he remembered— there had been no sun before. They had been in an underground cavern. He sat up quickly, determined to figure out what was going on. He looked around, searching for Merlin. He found him quickly, but his joy faded when he realized that Merlin was still unconscious. Arthur leaned over and nudged his manservant's shoulder.

"Merlin? Wake up, Merlin!" There was no response. He looked around again, realizing that he didn't recognize this place. He was panicking on the inside, but no one would ever see that. He was about to shake the brunet again when he heard voices behind him. He turned and saw a slender young man accompanied by a very muscular man with a much darker complexion. He paused for a moment, about to call out, when they noticed him. The younger man had gestured towards them before his companion stepped off the trail and approached Arthur and the still unconscious Merlin.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Morgan asked, looking worriedly at Merlin before glaring at Arthur. Arthur noticed that the man had an unfamiliar accent. Morgan motioned towards Merlin before asking, "What happened here?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not quite sure what happened. The last thing I remember is a pool in a cave and waking up here. We'd been climbing and Merlin had fallen into this pool. He didn't come back up, so I jumped in to save him. I only just woke up, and he hasn't woken yet." Morgan looked skeptical, but nodded anyway.

"You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?" Morgan asked. "Your _friend_ here looks like several guys that have just turned up dead, so tell me why I should believe you." At the mention of dead men, Arthur paled slightly. Then he stood up, getting in Morgan's face.

"You think I've been killing people, don't you? That's why you've been glaring at me this whole time. Now tell me this, Merlin is my servant and although I'll never admit this to him, I consider him one of my closest friends. I would never kill him or anyone that looks like him, especially because _I don't take killing lightly_. When Father orders me into battle, I go because our kingdom is at stake, not because I enjoy it. Father would never order me to kill people just because they look a certain way," Arthur glared at Morgan, trembling in anger. Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a groan.


End file.
